


Nine Tails, Twelve Laws

by slythatheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden shouldn't have known who her soulmate was — after all, they hadn't been officially notified — but her life often depended on knowing things that she shouldn't.</p>
<p>Kira Yukimura was a nineteen year old tattoo artist with a smile like sunshine, a passion for colored designs and sticking metal in flesh, and a personality that Braeden found unexpectedly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tails, Twelve Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't quite find my inspiration with the suggested prompts, I decided to just incorporate several of the items my giftee marked as likes. The result is a fluffy Tattoo Shop AU with age difference, arranged marriage, bonding rituals, light D/s and face-sitting. Hopefully I managed to make it work!

Braeden pulled her helmet off and hung it on the left handlebar of her motorcycle. If she were still in the city she’d think twice before leaving it sitting there, but Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly a bustling metropolis. It had a ridiculous rate of property destruction and violent death — though the local law enforcement blamed it on wild animals, Braeden recognized supernatural shenanigans when she saw them — but the rate of petty theft was negligible.

Just a typical small town with its very own Nemeton.

She pushed a few stray locks back out of her face and started towards the building. Two steps there and she turned back with a huff and used her helmet visor as a makeshift mirror to check her hair.

It wasn’t that Braeden was vain; she knew that she looked pretty good in general and that was normally enough. It was just that she was feeling more self-conscious than she remembered feeling in a very long time. She thought she’d left that kind of insecurity behind when she graduated high school, but then again, it wasn’t every day that she walked into a tattoo parlor with the intention of meeting her soulmate.

Of course, the self-consciousness made less sense considering Kira wouldn’t even know what they were to each other. Not yet, anyway.

Braeden shouldn’t even know, because Kira — Kira Yukimura, according to the file — was only nineteen. The government held soulmate registration information under very tight security until notifications were sent out, and that only happened once both parties were twenty-one.

Once _all_ parties were over twenty-one, Braeden reminded herself. It was rare, but there’d been a few registrations where more than two people’s markings matched, and didn’t _that_ cause an outcry to the Traditionalist Movement? Soulmate registration had been working pretty well for nearly half a century; divorce was basically unheard of and domestic violence had dropped to almost nothing. But there were still people who hated the idea of the government arranging marriages.

They thought it was cold and unromantic. Braeden thought it was efficient.

The main reason that Traditionalists hadn’t garnered more people to their side was that the marriages weren’t forced, just _highly suggested_ , and were based on existing soul marks. The fact that the registration information was held with such care and security kept most people satisfied, but the Traditionalist Movement had always been concerned about the sensitive information being accessed by the general public — they’d have a field day if they found out what Braeden had done.

So no, Braeden definitely shouldn’t know that Kira was her soulmate, but her life often depended on her knowing things that she shouldn’t, and her patience only went so far. She was too close to turning thirty to keep wondering about when and who, and since she’d had no soulmate loss notification, she greased a few palms, blackmailed a few dodgy assholes, and called in a few favors.

Perhaps more than a few.

But the end result was a name, date of birth, and last known contact details that had her standing in front of a tattoo parlor, contemplating whether her hair was stylishly windswept, or completely beyond hope.

Not that she was going to back out, either way.

Braeden squared her shoulders, dropped her helmet back onto the handlebar, and marched herself up to the entrance and through the doors of Wolf’s Den Body Art.

She suppressed a shiver; the air con must have been blasting because there was a huge temperature drop from what she’d only barely considered heat outside.

“It’s a little cold in here, isn’t it?” The guy at the reception desk grinned at her. Braeden recognized him, both from the artist page on the company’s website, and from her extra research. The website had listed him simply as “Stiles”, one of their tattoo artists. According to his profile, he specialized in bold lines, geometric shapes and lettering. Unless they traded off, he apparently managed reception, as well. Stiles — whose given name, according to her research, was an unfortunate jumble of consonants that Braeden couldn’t even begin to pronounce — was leaning so far back in his chair that she half expected him to fall right over. His feet were perched on the desk, legs crossed casually, and the edge of his right foot was tapping idly against a computer monitor in a way that struck her as kind of obnoxious.

“Little bit,” she agreed.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Stops people sweating from more than just nerves. Which, you know, is good when we’re getting all up close and touchy with their skin. Besides, too much heat makes people feel sick easier. Don’t want that, either.”

“I suppose not.”

“So!” The guy jolted upright dramatically, clapping his hands together. He had the deep green of older ink in patterns on the back of his hands and up his forearms, disappearing into his sleeves. He was a bundle of energy, not staying still long enough for Braeden to figure out what those patterns were. His legs disappeared under the desk with the ease of a lot of practice, though the chair wobbled menacingly as he moved. “What can we do for you on this fine day, Ms...?”

“Just Braeden. I have an appointment for a design consult with Kira.”

Stiles keyed a few things into the computer, and then nodded. “Yep, it’s right here. You’re a little early, but you’re in luck, Kira finished up her last appointment quicker than expected.” He eyed her for a moment, then said, “If you don’t mind me saying, you don’t really strike me as the type for bright colors. I get more of a dark blocks of ink vibe from you, which if that’s your kind of thing, Kira can do it, but it’s more my style. Or if you’re into shadow work and depth, go with Derek. I mean, don’t get me wrong, any of us can pretty much do most work, but we’ve all got our own epic skills, you know?”

She did know. It was all on their website; pages and pages full of past work, all impressive in its own way. And Stiles wasn’t wrong about her, either. She didn’t want anything colorful, wasn’t planning on a watercolor piece or the delicate yet stunning oriental designs Kira was known for. Going just by their specialties, she _should_ be booking in with Stiles, but she wasn’t about to waste a perfect opportunity.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong,” she told him. “Not to discount your _epic skills_ or anything,” she added, “but Kira’s work just grabbed me. And she can do it, right?”

“Of course. Just head on back, her workspace is on the right. You can’t miss her.” Stiles nodded towards an archway in the wall behind him and to the left, which she assumed led to the rest of the studio.

When Braeden walked into the studio her eyes went straight to Kira. Stiles was right; she couldn’t miss her. And not just because Kira was the only person currently in the studio, but because she was quite possibly the cutest living thing that Braeden had ever seen in person.

And she had seen baby otters.

If she hadn’t already known that Kira was her soulmate, she wondered if she would have been able to tell, just from the rush of, of _something_ , that she was feeling.

“I’ll be right with you!” Kira called down to her. She was on top of a desk — hers, Braeden assumed — balanced precariously on one foot and arching across a too wide gap towards the wall behind it. Around her foot were several sheets of sketch paper with what looked like quick design ideas on them. She somehow managed to look graceful, despite the fact that her pose seemed impossible considering the laws of gravity. Kira was sticking a glossy photograph on the wall, in a small space surrounded by others just like it, yet completely different. Each photo was of a different tattoo; splashes of bright and vibrant colors drawing the eye amidst dozens of different designs.

“Take your time,” Braeden murmured, trying to tear her eyes away from the hem of Kira’s skirt. It was short, but long enough to cover anything too risqué, even with Kira standing on her desk. If Braeden moved closer she’d probably catch quite a welcome eyeful, but she wasn’t that kind of person. As it was, she felt vaguely creepy staring at the garter tattooed on Kira’s right thigh, even though the intricate lacework design looked as if it had been created just to be admired.

After a few moments, Kira was apparently satisfied with her photo placement and she jumped off the table, landing nimbly on both feet. When she spun around to face Braeden, her eyes widened and she looked Braeden up and down. It was quick, but it wasn’t exactly subtle. She looked stunned for a split second, then her entire expression brightened and she smiled widely.

“Hi there! You must be Braeden, right? I mean, unless you’re a walk in, but Stiles is at reception this afternoon and he totally wouldn’t send a walk in through when I have a booking, he _hates_ it when people do that because, you know, _bookings_.” Her mouth snapped shut suddenly and she shook her head, before she spoke again, far more decisively. “I mean...hi. I’m Kira. And you’re Braeden.”

“Yes, I am,” Braeden answered, taking the hand Kira was offering to shake. An electric shock zapped her palm, startling her.

“Oh!” Kira blinked, smiling widely and openly for a long moment, then her smile softened and she bit her lip. “Sorry,” she recovered. “That happens sometimes. You know, with all of the…” she gestured vaguely around the studio, as though that explained everything, even though there was nothing Braeden could see which might cause static to build up.

Kira bounced on her toes happily for a moment then seemed to realize Braeden was there for a reason.

“Right! So, you want some body art. Your booking notes said you were after a tattoo? I mean personally I think you’d look _amazing_ with an eyebrow ring, but piercings aren’t everyone’s first choice. Did you have any specific designs in mind or are we brainstorming today?” She indicated that Braeden should sit in the seat in front of her desk, which she did while still processing Kira’s words. Once Kira sat herself down on the other side, she scooped the sketches on her desk into a pile and moved them aside, getting out a fresh sheet of paper and a very sharp looking pencil.

“No piercings for me,” Braeden told her. Kira had several; her ears were covered in metal, pierced in every way imaginable. She also had a labret, three lip piercings all on one side, a nose ring, a bar through one eyebrow, and Braeden didn’t think she’d imagined the flash of silver on her tongue, either. On anyone else, she’d think it was too much, but somehow, every single one of them suited Kira perfectly. “But they look absolutely gorgeous on _you_.”

Kira flushed and her lips curled into a tiny but pleased smile. She was obviously flattered, which Braeden figured was an excellent start. She hadn’t known what to expect from Kira, but she was definitely happy with their interaction so far.

“I uh, I bet you say that to all the girls,” Kira joked.

Braeden grinned. “Nope.”

The color in Kira’s cheeks deepened further, and she broke eye contact, clearing her throat. She seemed dazed, like she wasn’t sure how to reply. She was clearly a little embarrassed, but Braeden got the impression she was happy with the attention, even if wasn’t used to it.

“So,” Kira said after a brief pause, “your design?”

Braeden didn’t have a design drawn out, just some vague ideas, and she told Kira as much. They talked it through, Kira offering ideas and suggestions, marking out little sketches until her wisps of ideas took shape into a real design that she was happy with. Before Braeden had even realized it, she’d been there for nearly forty-five minutes and had somehow migrated around the desk to sit beside Kira instead of opposite her.

She was leaning close to Kira, close enough that with every movement of the pencil, Kira’s arm brushed against Braeden. It was probably too close to be appropriate, but Kira didn’t seem to mind; she just kept a tiny smile on her face while she added some finishing touches to the piece.

There was a lock of Kira’s hair blocking the view of her face. It looked soft and shiny, and Braeden’s fingers itched to tuck it back behind Kira’s ear.

When Kira was done she put down the pencil and pushed the paper closer to Braeden. She turned a little in her seat, but Braeden didn’t miss the fact that made no attempt to pull away or put any distance between them.

“So,” Kira said, “what do you think? I’ll need to add in more depth and bolder lines before we do it, but I think it’ll suit you.”

Braeden could feel her lips twitch into a small smile, because Kira had taken her barebones idea and turned it into something amazing, into real art. It was beautiful, just like the artist, and Braeden could almost feel Kira in the lines. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

Braeden took a sip from her mug then grimaced. It was cold and nearly empty; that meant it was about time for another one, she supposed.

It was lucky she really liked coffee; at the rate she was going she’d be there all afternoon.

She was used to it. For every job she took on, Braeden made it a habit to find whichever coffee shop most of the local law enforcement frequented — and there was _always_ one — and to spend time there to see what she could learn. It helped her stay on top of her game, and cops — specifically small town cops — were worse than little old ladies when it came to gossiping. They were most likely to be extra chatty when a case looked weird for some reason or another, which worked well for Braeden because they were usually the cases she was interested in.

Not that she was on a case, but a little extra recon on Kira and her friends couldn’t hurt. Besides, the sheriff was her coworker’s father and one of his deputies was married to Hale, her boss. In a small town like Beacon Hills people talked...and Braeden was curious.

She was about to stand and head over to the counter when a fresh mug and a plate carrying a delicious looking muffin were placed in front of her.

“Looks like I was just in time,” Kira said cheekily. “Black Americano with a shot of vanilla, no sweetener, right?”

Braeden tilted her head, a little suspicious, but mostly amused. “How did you know that?” she asked, deciding that it was too unwelcoming to immediately ask Kira why she was there...and Kira was definitely welcome.

“Oh, I didn’t. But the barista did!” She gave Braeden a wide grin. “I hope you like white chocolate and cranberry muffins. I know chocolate or choc-chip would have been a safer bet, but the guy in front of me bought the last of each...and of the orange and poppy seed. So this was...but, oh! I got myself an apple and cinnamon one, and I’m happy with whichever one if you wanna trade.”

Braeden picked up her mug, cupping it in her hands, and smiled back at Kira, who had the most adorable and eager to please expression on her face. “Thank you, that was very thoughtful,” she said, biting down on the urge to call Kira a good girl and pull her into her lap. “Either muffin sounds amazing.”

Kira blushed faintly and gave Braeden a small, cheerful smile. “We could share! I mean, we can totally go halves in each, because yum, right? Or...uh, unless you don’t like sharing food, which would be fine too.”

Braeden couldn’t help herself; she laughed. “You bought the food; technically you’re sharing with me. But yes, a little of both would be great.”

Kira beamed and sat in the wingback chair next to Braeden’s, placing her mug and muffin on the table. She broke both muffins roughly in half and put part of each on both plates, while Braeden pushed away the pang of regret she felt at not sitting on one of the smaller loveseats. If she had, Kira could have sat right beside her.

But she hadn’t wanted to invite conversation with strangers, and she’d had no idea she would bump into Kira. Which…

“What brings you here?” Braeden asked. “I’m happy to share a table with a beautiful woman, but there must be coffee shops closer to the studio for you.”

In fact, there was one four doors down from Wolf’s Den, another one street away, and possibly a third on the way from there. Kira could have been coming from home, but although she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she knew Kira lived just around the corner from the studio, too.

“Yeah, uh…there is. But I had a cancellation right before lunch so I thought, hey, long lunch! And besides, Jordan has been raving about this place forever.”

She wasn’t outright lying, but there was something she wasn’t saying, or something she was being misleading about. Someone else might not have picked up on it, but in Braeden’s line of work these things mattered. Still, Kira didn’t seem to have a malicious bone in her body, so she chose to ignore it.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you have no idea who Jordan is—” Kira added. That wasn’t actually true, because Braeden had done her homework, but she just smiled while Kira kept speaking. “—but he’s my best friend’s husband. Well, actually, he’s my boss, too. Uh, Derek...not Jordan. Jordan’s a deputy.” She shook her head and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Derek is my best friend and my boss. He owns the tattoo parlor. Jordan is his husband, and a deputy with the Sheriff’s Department. He’s also the one who would bathe in coffee from this place if he could. Hence...here I am.”

“Here you are,” Braeden said, agreeably. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled so much, but she wasn’t complaining. She raised an eyebrow, teasingly. “So is the babbling natural, or is it intentional because you know how cute you are when you do it?”

Kira shrugged and brought her mug to her lips, like that could hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She took a long sip then placed it carefully on the table again, picking a chunk of muffin off her plate and eating it.

“Dad once told me that until I was four, the only two words I ever said were mama and dada, but then it was like a switch got flipped and long, twisty sentences just came spilling out. I’m not sure that ever stopped. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” She paused, wanting to know more about Kira, but needing to stay casual at least for the time being. “What made you decide to become a tattoo artist? Aside from the obvious talent?”

“That’s a long story,” Kira said with a smile.

“I have time to kill.”

* * *

 

Braeden tried to remain as still as she could, but it was difficult with Kira’s fingers running over her exposed back. The humming of the tattoo gun was surprisingly soothing, and it was easy to ignore the scratchy burn of the tattoo being worked into her skin, but Kira’s free hand was another story entirely.

Since Braeden had no other experience with getting a tattoo, it was difficult for her to say whether Kira was remaining strictly professional, not that she’d complain if she wasn’t. But her hand never strayed from Braeden’s skin, and sometimes Braeden thought that Kira might even be _stroking_ her.

Or maybe she was just wiping away excess ink.

Either way, it left her wishing for some skin to skin contact, rather than skin to sterile glove. But even so, Braeden was glad she’d requested a bigger, more complex design. She’d be in the chair for at least four hours, which meant four hours getting to know Kira, and four hours of learning what it felt like to have Kira’s hands on her, even if it wasn’t as intimate as she’d prefer.

Their chance meeting a few days earlier had gone so well, and Kira had stuck around for a long while. It wasn’t _quite_ date like, considering it had been an accident to bump into each other, but it didn’t feel completely casual to Braeden, either. There was a difference between having coffee with someone and _having coffee with someone_ , and maybe it was wishful thinking, but for her it felt closer to the romantic end of the spectrum.

In fact, Kira had made no move to leave until she noticed the time — more than two hours after she’d arrived — swore, and rushed out in a flurry of apologies and various incarnations of, _oh gosh I’m so late_. Even then, it felt like Kira had no desire to leave at all. On her way out she’d even paused to tell Braeden very sincerely that she was looking forward to seeing her in a few days, and couldn’t wait to do her tattoo. Maybe Braeden was reading too much into things, but it felt like flirting.

Overall, things with Kira had been going so much better than Braeden had anticipated. It all felt so easy, which was foreign to her, because everything in her life had been hard work. For once, though, she didn’t feel like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The whole thing with Kira just…just felt right.

She supposed that was how things went with soulmates.

“Are you cold?” Kira’s voice and the sudden absence of the tattoo gun’s buzz startled Braeden, but she was fairly sure she hadn’t shown it. She’d known Kira was close, obviously, but not so close that she’d expected to feel the breath of words against her skin.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Really?” Kira asked. She sounded a little amused but mostly soft-voiced and breathy, maybe even a little seductive if Braeden wasn’t imagining things. She ran her gloved hand down Braeden’s upper arm, from her bare shoulder right down to her elbow. If Braeden’s arms weren’t curled loosely around the back of the tattoo chair that she was straddling, she suspected Kira might have kept going. “Because you have goose bumps.”

_That’s not all I’ve got_ , Braeden thought as she shifted a little. Her hardened nipples dragged across the chair and she had to suppress a shiver.

Braeden wasn’t sure how she wanted to play things. If she reacted innocently and Kira _was_ flirting, she might feel discouraged. But then again, Kira might be scared off if Braeden came on too strong.

She hesitated, but Kira’s hand was still cupping her elbow, and she was still leaning a little too close for a little too long to be professional or simply friendly.

_No risk, no reward_ , Braeden decided, and she turned to look Kira in the eye.

“You’re beautiful and you’re touching me,” she said honestly. “I’m not sure what else you’d expect.”

Kira blushed, dropping her eyes to where she was still touching Braeden. She was smiling widely even as she bit into her bottom lip, and she squeezed Braeden’s elbow. She raised her eyes again after a moment, but before she spoke a man that Braeden had never met — but recognized as Derek Hale — entered the studio space and Kira pulled her hand away, her blush spreading further.

Derek must have noticed but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t seem upset the way Braeden would have expected considering the situation, he just glanced back and forth between them, eyebrows raised.

He was attractive, broad shouldered, and exactly the kind of guy she would have been interested in months earlier, but Braeden was surprised to find she just _wasn’t_. In fact, she mostly just wanted him to leave so that she and Kira could pick up exactly where they’d left off.

“Derek, this is Braeden,” Kira said. “Braeden, this is Derek. He’s my boss, but also my best friend, so you can ignore his judgy eyebrows.”

Derek folded his arms and raised his eyebrows further, but his lip was twitching and Braeden couldn’t stop herself — she laughed.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Derek deadpanned and Kira giggled so hard she snorted. He rolled his eyes at Kira. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Kira shrugged, but she was beaming as Derek shook his head fondly and made his way over to his desk to work on some sketches. Moments later, Kira turned the tattoo gun on and got back to work.

It didn’t look like Derek would be going anywhere anytime soon, and Braeden tried to ignore her disappointment. They were in a place of work; she had no right to wish he’d leave the studio when he obviously had things to do. Besides, he seemed like a nice enough guy, and he was Kira’s friend so Braeden wanted to get along with him. And anyway, she and Kira could still chat, could still get to know each other over the next few hours, even if the conversation needed to stay more professional.

“So,” Kira said cheekily after a few minutes, “have you changed your mind yet about that eyebrow piercing?”

* * *

 

“Kira?” Braeden called out from the entry to the parlor. The door was unlocked, but the sign said they were closed. She’d expected that, but she’d also expected someone at the currently abandoned front counter.

“Come on through! I’m glad you made it.”

She hurried through to the studio area, where Kira was sorting out her inks and doing something with the tattoo gun. The top she was wearing was covered in lipstick prints and Braeden couldn’t stop the way her lips curled into a little grin when she saw it. She wondered, idly, if Kira would let Braeden cover her bare skin with similar marks for fun.

“Thanks for making time for me this late. I know you‘re technically closed—”

“Only by like ten minutes,” Kira interrupted, waving her off. “And it’s just a touch up; it won’t take long once I’m set up. I don’t mind working a little late on my favorite canvas.”

Braeden smiled gratefully. In truth, she could have booked in earlier, but she figured that if she could swing the very last appointment she might get some time alone with Kira. When she had been there the week before there’d been people in and out of the studio for the entire time; Derek and Stiles had bookings and consultations, some long and some short, and at one point Kira even needed to stop working on Braeden’s back for ten minutes to do a lip piercing on a walk-in customer.

When Braeden looked around the studio Derek wasn’t there, but Stiles was. It looked like he was on his way out, since he was leaning over a desk and straightening up a few things with a backpack over his shoulder.

“So,” Kira said, “let’s see how it’s healing up, shall we?”

“It’s all peeled like you said it should be,” Braeden told her, pulling off her jacket. “I didn’t notice any patchy parts in the ink but it’s a bit hard for me to see my own back, and I figured you’d know better what you’re looking for, anyway.”

“And that’s my cue to get out of here,” Stiles says cheerfully. “I’ll catch you ladies later, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked at Kira, who rolled her eyes then grinned.

“Have fun on date night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s not _date night_ ,” he smirked as he made his way around his desk, “it’s bro time. We’re bros.”

Even though Braeden hardly knew Stiles, she knew he was blatantly lying.

“Well,” Kira told him with mock sweetness, “enjoy whatever it is you two _bros_ get up to all alone at night that puts those hickeys on your neck that you’re really bad at hiding.”

“Oh, we will,” Stiles laughed, waggling his eyebrows at them right before he disappeared through the archway into the reception area. “And same to you!”

Kira opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of Stiles shutting the entry door behind him cut her off.

She let out an amused huff. “Sorry about Stiles,” she told Braeden. “He and Scott, his boyfr—his _best friend_ have known they were soulmates since they saw each other’s marks in kindergarten. Or maybe it was pre-k? But for some reason they both like to pretend they’re not. I think they want to wait to be officially notified for some reason. I mean, Stiles’ great-grandparents on his mother’s side were involved in helping put together the whole concept of the registry, I think? So I guess it’s important to him to show he believes in it.”

Braeden turned away and pulled off her shirt, exposing her bare back to Kira. She’d foregone a bra all week to prevent damaging the healing tattoo.

“You disagree?” She hoped she didn’t sound too invested in the answer to that question, but it could have a huge impact on the next few years of her life.

“I just don’t really get it. I mean, whatever works for them,” Kira said, running her gloved hands lightly over Braeden’s back, “but I think if I found my soulmate...the sooner, the better, you know? Why wait for the government to tell you if you already know for sure?”

“I know what you mean,” Braeden replied, relieved. She let her fingers uncurl where they’d tightened into the shirt still in her hand. She hadn’t even realized how worried she was until she felt the ache of blood flow returning to the digits.

Kira made a small, pleased noise. “This looks great.” She was standing so close; Braeden would be surprised if there were more than two inches between them. “I don’t see anywhere than needs any touching up. I could add a few highlights or some extra depth if you like, but I don’t really think it’s necessary.”

Despite her words Kira didn’t move away, and her hand kept trailing gently over Braeden’s bare skin. They were alone, and Braeden couldn’t imagine she’d get a better opportunity than this.

She turned around, her pulse rising sharply when she saw Kira stare for just a fraction too long, and a little too hungrily to be casual, at her exposed breasts.

“So now we’re all alone, tell me,” Braeden said with every ounce of confidence she possessed, “when do I get to put _my_ hands on _you_?”

Kira licked her lips and her breathing visibly changed. “Whenever...whenever you want.”

Braeden stepped closer, pressing herself against Kira. Kira didn’t move except to tilt her head to one side so that Braeden could press a kiss to her pulse point.

“You should lock up," she told Kira. “Because I have a lot of things I want to do with you, and most of them involve a bed.”

* * *

 

Braeden barely took in Kira’s apartment, noting little other than important strategic points, like obstacles in their way and the placement of the doors and windows. She’d be more interested later, she knew, but she was preoccupied as they made their way to Kira’s bedroom, bumping and stumbling in their refusal to pull apart from each other for even a moment. Braeden’s jacket and bag had disappeared somewhere along the way and Kira had somehow helped her peel off her boots and jeans without breaking away or knocking them both over.

Once they were in Kira’s bedroom, Kira’s movements changed entirely. She’d been directing them both, herding Braeden down the hall since she was the one who’d known where they were heading, but once they were there, bed in sight, she stilled.

“Everything okay?” Braeden asked. If Kira wasn’t comfortable, or wanted to stop for any reason, Braeden wanted to know.

Kira nodded enthusiastically. “Everything’s perfect.” There was no hint of uncertainty in her voice. Her lips were shiny and swollen, her cheeks were rosy, her hair was mussed, and she was positively beaming.

She was the most beautiful woman Braeden had ever seen.

“Good,” Braeden breathed, nodding and grinning like Kira’s excitement was contagious. Judging by the butterflies in Braeden’s stomach, maybe it was.

There was a dresser behind Kira, about hip height, and Braeden shuffled Kira backwards until she had no choice but to sit atop it, both women ignoring the clatter of items falling. She parted Kira’s knees, settling between warm thighs and running her palms along the fence net pantyhose covering them. Braeden let her hands slide up under Kira’s pleated skirt to rest on her hips, feeling the rough texture of lace panties under her fingertips.

Kira’s hands were resting on the dresser, her fingers curled over the edges like she needed something to ground her, while her right calf hooked around the back of Braeden’s knee as though Kira was holding her in place.

Not that Braeden wanted to be anywhere else.

Braeden moved in even closer, until her own hips were flush with the edge of the dresser and bracketed firmly by Kira’s thighs, until her breasts were snug against Kira’s, and she could slot their mouths together again, kissing her long, slowly and thoroughly.

Touching Kira, kissing her, pressing against her so intimately, felt better than anything Braeden could remember. She didn’t know how long they spent like that, didn’t care, until Kira moaned softly into Braeden’s mouth and rolled her hips like a request. Kira wanted her, as much as Braeden wanted Kira, and it was everything Braeden had hoped for, but at the same time it felt tainted. The circumstances that brought them there were...less than entirely honest. There were so many things that Braeden knew, that she had done, and Kira was none the wiser. Braeden had orchestrated their first meeting, and everything since, under the guise of being just another customer searching for a good tattoo artist. She’d never expected to end up so close to Kira’s bed before being honest about her motives, and the idea of Kira feeling betrayed, or even feeling manipulated into sleeping with her left a sour taste in Braeden’s mouth.

She couldn’t let things go any further without being honest. Kira was...Kira was her soulmate. Although she’d have every right to be mad, surely she’d forgive Braeden, eventually. And even if she demanded Braeden leave, it was better to be truthful before anything happened than to sleep with Kira under false pretenses.

Mustering all the willpower she could, Braeden pulled away from the kiss and Kira gasped out a small sound of protest, leaning forward as though she could find her way back to Braeden’s mouth, like she could capture her and recoup her loss. Braeden pulled back a little more to stop her, licking her lips and trying not to give in at the taste of artificial chocolate Kira’s lip balm had left on her.

Kira’s eyes darted over Braeden’s expression and she made another desperate sounding noise, leaning even closer and clutching the edge of the dresser in a white knuckled grip. Braeden shook her head and let go of Kira’s hips to hold her in place firmly by her shoulders.

“Wait. Stop. We need to...stop.”

Kira’s eyes widened and she looked wounded, like Braeden had physically harmed her even though hurting Kira was the very last thing Braeden wanted to do.

She sighed and moved her right hand to cup Kira’s jaw. Kira pressed into her palm and Braeden spoke again, softening her voice and stroking her thumb along Kira’s cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain and rejection she obviously felt.

“I want to do this,” Braeden said, “but first I need to tell you something. I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

Instead of looking suspicious or even curious like she’d expected, Kira looked relieved.

“Oh,” she said, tension draining from her shoulders and a tiny smile forming on her face. “I thought...I mean,” she winced, “I thought maybe you changed your mind? Or that you were going to say that you should go, or something.”

“Of course not,” Braeden told her, a little confused. It sounded like Kira didn’t even care that Braeden was trying to confess something terrible to her, but that just couldn’t be the case, surely. “But you might want me to go once you hear about—”

“No! Don’t worry about any of that, of course I want you here.”

“ _Kira_ ,” Braeden said firmly, stamping down the tiny part of her that wanted to take Kira at her word and just move forward. “It’s better that you hear this. There are things that you don’t know—”

“There’s _not_. We can talk about this tomorrow.”

Although Kira was still flushed and clearly turned on, Braeden couldn’t understand why she was being so difficult, so desperate to avoid what Braeden was trying to say. It was so important, although she supposed Kira didn’t really know that. “You need to know some things first.”

“But I _already know_ ,” Kira huffed, using her legs to pull Braeden closer towards her once again. “I know _everything_ , okay? I know that you’re a mercenary who takes supernatural cases. I know you sometimes work for unsavory people doing unsavory things, but that you’re a good person anyway. I know that you know about my pack and that you came here looking for me, that you booked in with me instead of Derek or Stiles just to spend some time with me.”

Braeden’s stomach dropped and her heart leapt into her throat. How did Kira know all of these things?

“I know you researched me and my friends,” Kira continued, “and that you nosed around town to learn more about us. But most importantly, I know you’re my soulmate.”

“You...” Braeden’s throat was dry and she had to take a moment, had to breathe deeply and to swallow back nothingness before she could reply. “How did you know all of that?”

Kira shrugged, looking sheepish. “The same way I knew I’d find you at the coffee shop. My pack.”

“How did your pack know we were…wait. You went to the coffee shop to see me?”

“Yeah,” Kira said with a wince. She looked simultaneously guilty and adorable, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Are you mad?”

“Not even remotely,” Braeden laughed. How could she possibly be mad? She’d gone to further lengths than Kira had. If anything, she was relieved, and maybe even a little flattered. “But that doesn’t explain how your pack knew that we were soulmates. Unless…” An idea sprung to mind that seemed unlikely, but she had to ask. “Can werewolves smell that kind of thing? Is there a pheromone or scent that pulls soulmates together, and not just a visual identifier?”

“No. I mean, yes? But also, no. Werewolves can only sniff out their own mate. That’s how I knew. Except for how I’m not a werewolf, obviously, but kitsune can too, it’s just that the way they do it depends on—”

“You’re a kitsune?” Braeden interrupted, startled.

Kira’s eyes widened. “Wait…you didn’t know that? Oh my gosh. Oh no. I’m so…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to keep secrets. Or, well, I _did_ , but only the same ones as you! I wasn’t…I didn’t want to hide anything from you, or keep, you know, _other_ secrets.” Kira sounded moments away from real panic, so Braeden squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. Kira took a deep breath and said a little resignedly, “I thought you knew.”

Nothing in Braeden’s research had indicated anything like that. She’d thought Kira could be another werewolf before she arrived in Beacon Hills, but when they’d met it was obvious that she wasn’t. Braeden had just assumed she was a human member of a wolf pack. Not that it mattered.

“I had no idea,” Braeden admitted. She refused to dwell on it, though, especially since Kira’s teeth were digging into her lip so hard that it was turning white, and that had to hurt. She looked like she was edging back towards panic. “Hey, it’s okay.” She used her thumb to gently coax Kira’s lip free. “I didn’t realize before, but I’m not upset about it. It’s completely fine.”

At least, Braeden hoped it would be fine. It had to be, didn’t it? She’d never met any kitsune herself, but she knew a little about them from various sources. She knew they were mostly peaceful; tricksters but usually harmless unless provoked. But she also knew that there were different types, and a few of those types were truly terrifying. But they were the antithesis to most kitsune, and Braeden was certain Kira wasn’t one of those.

“So how did you know?” she asked. “Was it a smell? An aura?”

Kira shook her head, but she was smiling shyly. That was a far cry better than the stress and worry that had been all over her face only minutes earlier. “Remember when you touched me for the first time? You drew my power to the surface.”

Braeden remembered the sharp zap she’d felt, and the way Kira’s smile had brightened before she brushed it off with an excuse that seemed so flimsy in hindsight.

“The electric shock,” she said slowly, trying to mentally shuffle through what little she knew about kitsune. “You’re a thunder kitsune?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of funny, right? Because of how the first time we touched, there was a spark between us. Literally.”

Braeden couldn’t help but laugh. It was ridiculous; the cheesiest thing she’d ever heard, and for some reason she loved it.

“You’re such a dork,” she said fondly. Kira’s smile grew broader, until it was nearly blinding, and Braeden was content to just stare at her for a while since she knew she was allowed.

“I have to admit it was a huge relief when I realized why you were here. I mean, we knew who you were and what you did for work, so we were a little worried that you were here on a case. Not that we’ve done anything wrong, we’re totally good people. But still. You know?”

Braeden nodded. She knew what Kira meant better than anyone. After all, she’d done jobs for werewolves like Deucalion before, when she was too short on work to be particularly discerning about which jobs to accept. Not all targets deserved to be targets.

None of that mattered for the moment, however, because she and Kira were there, together, and the future looked promising for them. She pressed her forehead against Kira’s and just relaxed, letting the exposed truths and new information settle in their minds.

She moved in for another kiss eventually, after the silence between them had stretched for long enough. It was slow, gentle and teasing.

“I just realized,” she said when she broke the kiss, “that here I am, dressed in nothing except my panties and a shirt, but you’re still fully clothed.” She wasn’t exaggerating; Kira hadn’t even taken off her jacket. The only thing missing was her bag, which Braeden thought she remembered dropping somewhere near the sofa they had nearly fallen over. “We should do something about that.”

Kira nodded, licking across her bottom lip invitingly as Braeden pushed the dark denim off her shoulders until it landed on a pile of perfume bottles with a clatter.

“Take these off,” Braeden told her, running her finger along the edge of Kira’s knee high boots. Kira was obeying before Braeden even finished her sentence. “And your top, as well.”

While Kira was undressing, Braeden slipped off her own shirt and dropped it to the floor. Kira had been pulling off her second boot but she let it fall with a dull thump and froze to stare at Braeden eagerly. Braeden followed her gaze and grinned.

“You really like them, don’t you?” she asked, cupping her own breasts and pushing them up a little to make them seem even fuller. “I’ve seen you looking when you think I’m not paying attention. Or when you just can’t stop yourself.”

She gave herself a small squeeze and swiped a thumb over her nipple, feeling an answering warmth pool in her stomach. She moved her hands to Kira’s legs and Kira remembered what she was doing, hurriedly stripping off her top.

There was a tattoo that stood out boldly on Kira’s side, tucked just under her right breast and around her ribcage. It was an oriental fan, with sharp points and a decorative design on each fan blade, like a stamp or cutout. There was a bright watercolor-style splash of red in and around the first stamp, and the same in orange in the second, but the others were uncolored. It was pretty, if a little strange, which was probably why it suited Kira so well. She only had a few tattoos but each one struck Braeden as perfectly _her_.

“Did you do this yourself?” she asked, because it seemed exactly like something that would fit on Kira’s design wall.

“No. I mean, it’s my design, but at that angle I couldn’t have done it on myself. So I drew it all up exactly how I wanted it and got Derek to ink it on for me.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, he did a great job.”

“You _both_ did,” Braeden responded, and Kira grinned.

Braeden looked her over again, smiling at the little ring she was unsurprised to see in Kira’s navel. She returned to her spot between Kira’s spread legs, drawing her hands up along the diamond lines of pantyhose until her fingers found the waistband under Kira’s skirt. When Braeden spoke again she was so close that her lips brushed Kira’s with each word. “Lift your hips, Kitten. Let me take these off you.”

Kira made a tiny, desperate noise and obeyed immediately. She was so responsive, so eager. Braeden wasn’t sure whether it was the instruction or the nickname that had affected her, maybe it was both. Either way, Braeden couldn’t wait to make her fall apart.

“Good girl,” she told Kira, whose breath hitched as Braeden carefully peeled the nylon down her legs and traced her fingers gently over the skin she exposed.

“That’s better,” she said, voice low and husky as she ran her hands up and down Kira’s naked thighs, dipping her fingers into the hollow behind Kira’s knees. She smiled at the giggle that caused, then moved her hands higher, slipping her thumbs just far enough under Kira’s skirt to coax a gasp and a shiver.

Braeden gripped Kira’s hips and pulled them suddenly, dragging Kira forward. Her skirt rucked up to her hips until Braeden caught a hint of purple lace that looked like it matched Kira’s bra. Kira was perched precariously on the edge of the dresser, only keeping her balance because of Braeden’s grip and the way she’d wound her legs around Braeden’s hips in response. Kira was staring at her, eyes wide and lips parted, and Braeden couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so turned on by a partner’s reactions. Her panties were soaked through and her thighs felt slick; she wanted to slip her fingers under the edge of Kira’s underwear to see if she was just as wet, but she had other plans.

“Now tell me,” she said as she pressed her breasts into Kira’s, shuddering at the rough lace scratching across her nipples, “what do you want?”

“I want what you want.”

Braeden’s stomach flipped pleasantly. The way Kira had spoken was sure and honest; it wasn’t a casual statement or a flirty phrase she was using to be seductive. She had spoken with intent. For a fraction of a second Braeden marveled at how well suited they seemed to be, at how perfectly their wants and desires aligned, but then she supposed that there were some things soulmates would usually have in common, and sexual interests would be right up there on that list.

Still, she knew what it must have meant to Kira to be so honest, and to be so willing to place herself at Braeden’s metaphorical, and perhaps literal, feet.

“You want me to take what I want from you. You want me to direct you, to control you. You...” Braeden swallowed around a lump in her throat, feeling a little overcome, “...you _trust me_ to know what you need, and to always give it to you.”

“Yes.”

“You trust me with everything.”

“I do.”

“That’s good, Kitten. That’s so good.” Kira let out another tiny whine when Braeden spoke, but this time Braeden was hardly even touching her. “You’re so beautiful,” she added. She was rewarded with another hitched breath and wider, hungry eyes. “So perfect for me.”

Kira’s fingers were once again gripping the edge of the dresser, and Braeden could feel Kira’s toes curling where they were pressed against her calf. She reacted so deliciously to every word, and Braeden knew that she’d happily spend every day showering Kira with deserved compliments and welcoming the effect it had on her.

“You’re so good; you’re going to make me so happy.” Kira’s hips rolled, probably involuntarily since the rest of her body remained completely rigid. Braeden pressed a hand to Kira’s cheek and told her to relax; she did so immediately, muscles going slack.

The way Kira responded to praise and soft words was intoxicating. Braeden had never had a sub of her own before, at least not for more than a handful of nights, never anything committed, but she’d spent time in that scene. She’d never found someone whose desires matched so readily with hers before, and she’d never, _ever_ seen anyone start to ease into subspace so magnificently from just a few words.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” she continued. Kira’s eyebrows drew together in slight confusion, and Braeden paused for a moment, reevaluating her words. “It’ll be your reward,” she added, “if you do a good job for me. And I know you will.” Kira’s expression smoothed over again; her mouth was curled in the tiniest of smiles and her stare was a little unfocused. She looked dazed but happy, and very clearly aroused.

“One day, when you’ve been very, very good, maybe I’ll just lay back and let you play with my breasts for as long as you like. Would you enjoy that, Kitten?” Kira whined encouragingly and Braeden smiled, picking up one of Kira’s hands and pressing it to her breast. Kira didn’t take more than she was offered, just allowed Braeden to use her hand as she wanted, but her arousal had become so strong Braeden could almost taste it. “Or maybe you’d like to be on your back with me above you, pressing your face into my cleavage and letting you worship my breasts and nipples with your mouth.”

Kira moaned long and low, and Braeden knew she’d found one of Kira’s deepest wants. “Oh Kitten, you’ll have that one day, I know you will. You’ll please me so well and you’ll earn everything you want.”

Gently, so as not to startle Kira out of the headspace she was sinking into, Braeden eased her away from the dresser and towards the bed. She carefully unzipped Kira’s skirt and let it fall to the floor, then pressed a kiss to Kira’s mouth.

“Now Kira, I want you to show me what’s mine. Take off that pretty purple lace and then I want you to get comfortable on the bed, on your back.”

Kira obeyed without hesitation, though her movements were lethargic and her eyes were still unfocused. Soon enough she was on the bed, completely naked, her smooth skin begging to be touched. Braeden was startled — though in hindsight she realized she shouldn’t have been — to see that Kira’s nipples were pierced. A steel ring with a black captive bead adorned each, matching the ring through her navel. Braeden wanted to put her hands and her mouth all over Kira, to taste her skin and play with her piercings, but she knew they’d both be happier if she could keep herself under better control than that, at least for a little while.

Braeden tugged her own wet panties off before climbing onto the bed and sitting on her haunches, her knees by Kira’s arm.

“Okay now, Kitten. You’re doing a very good job,” she said, taking one of the pillows at the top of the bed and gently placing it under Kira’s head. “That’s better. Are you comfortable?”

When Kira nodded, Braeden smoothed some errant locks away from Kira’s forehead. She didn’t take her hand away when she was done, instead she tangled her fingers loosely in Kira’s hair, stroking slowly. “You look so lovely like this. Now I want you to do something else for me. I want to see how sexy you look when you’re being touched. Can you touch yourself for me, Kitten? Just like you do when you’re all alone, but I want you to remember I’m watching you and that this is for me.”

Kira’s hands began to slide over her own skin, across her stomach, her breasts, along her thighs. She started off with soft touches, light enough that her skin would twitch as if she were being tickled. Braeden watched every reaction carefully, paying extra attention to where Kira focused and what made her react best. Kira spent several minutes tracing her stomach and thighs, but only a few moments playing with her own breasts and nipples before she was moaning and spreading her legs widely.

She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she let her fingers drift over her pussy teasingly and slid them between her folds. When her fingers reappeared they were wet and shiny and tempting. Braeden wanted to follow their path with her mouth and eat Kira out until she fell apart beneath her, and she _would_ , but not yet. She watched the way Kira held her lips spread so that Braeden could see as Kira touched herself, watched where her fingers trailed lightly and where she used a firmer pressure. She watched the way Kira kept one hand between her legs and the other drawing light, aimless shapes across her stomach, the way Kira liked to trace circles around her clit, slowly at first then faster, and the way she’d stop when her thighs began to tremble so she could press two fingers into herself and pump them for a few seconds. She didn’t bring herself off; she seemed close more than once, but she held back, easing off the edge each time. Braeden wasn’t sure whether it was because it was what Kira liked or because Braeden hadn’t told her to come, but she suspected it was a little of both.

“That was so perfect, Kitten,” Braeden said softly when Kira pulled back from another near orgasm. She took Kira’s hand and drew the slippery digits into her mouth, letting her eyes fall closed as Kira’s taste flooded her mouth. When Kira’s fingers had been licked clean, Braeden straddled Kira’s chest, looking down at her hungrily. “Can you feel how wet you made me?” she asked, guiding Kira’s fingers down until they pressed against Braeden’s clit and sent a bolt of heat through her core. She moved them lower still, until she could push them _just so_ and the slickness of her arousal helped them glide into her smoothly.

The noises that Kira kept making in the back of her throat were addictive, and Braeden wanted to do more than hear them; she wanted to feel them.

“Do you want to make me feel good?” she asked, rocking her hips on Kira’s hand. Kira nodded with another loud moan and Braeden smiled. She pulled Kira’s fingers out of her pussy, forcing herself to ignore the loss and focus on what was going to happen next.

Kira was still dazed and didn’t seem inclined to speak, but she was still mostly responsive. Braeden couldn’t wait to learn more about how Kira reacted to subspace, whether this was as deep as she went or if she could go further still, but for the moment Braeden just needed to know exactly how far gone she was. Preferably without pulling her out of the blissful zone she was in.

“Kitten, are you alright?”

Kira nodded. Her cheeks were a lovely pink, her skin was dewy with sweat, and her limbs were all lax. She wasn’t quite vacant, which Braeden was happy to see.

“I’m going to kiss you now. If you can, I want you to kiss me back,” Braeden told Kira as she leaned in closely. When her mouth reached Kira’s she was pleased to find Kira perfectly responsive, if a little sloppier with her tongue than earlier, like she was moving on foggy instinct more than any cultivated skill.

_Perfect_.

“That was amazing, Kira; you did so well that I want more. I want you underneath me, using your mouth and tongue until I’m happy. Would you like that, Kitten? Would you like to taste me?”

The noise Kira let out was hungry and eager, so Braeden shifted until she was on her knees, hovering just inches above Kira’s face. She reached behind her and trapped Kira’s palms between her calves and thighs.

“Keep your hands where I’ve put them. I want you to use your mouth and your tongue, but leave everything else to me, alright?” She didn’t wait for Kira to respond before she lowered her hips to press herself to Kira’s mouth.

The first few touches from Kira’s tongue were tentative, like she wanted to test the waters to see what Braeden would enjoy, but it didn’t take more than a few encouraging noises and movements to change that.

Before long Kira’s tongue was moving between Braeden’s folds with intent, sliding more firmly against Braeden’s clit, then insistent and hungry at her entrance. Braeden rocked her hips carefully, twisting them in tiny little circles while Kira ate her out until Braeden could feel her orgasm building slowly, warmth and desire pooling low in her stomach. Her thighs felt slippery, and Kira’s face was shiny and wet. Without warning Kira groaned around Braeden’s clit and Braeden bucked her hips sharply, the tiny vibrations from Kira’s mouth sending sharp bolts of pleasure up her spine.

“Oh, fuck, that’s it, Kitten,” she said as she ground down onto Kira’s tongue. “You’re doing so well, so good for me.”

She wasn’t exaggerating; Kira had been so well behaved. Her hands were almost perfectly still, with only the occasional twitch of a finger, and she hadn’t tried to move her head or take more than Braeden allowed her.

“That’s perfect, Kira. Good girl.” Her voice was rough and husky — Braeden was so turned on that she almost couldn’t stand it. Her skin was prickled with sweat, her heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her throat, and her legs were trembling. She knew she was getting close, had been too turned on for too long to even try to fight it. Instead, she tangled her fingers through Kira’s hair until she was cupping the back of her head and could move her comfortably.

“Don’t stop,” she said throatily, moving Kira’s head carefully until she was exactly where Braeden wanted her. “That’s it. I’m so close. Just a little more.”

Kira groaned again and Braeden gasped, rolling her hips less gracefully but far more deliberately than before, until she was all but rutting against Kira’s mouth, heat building in her core until she thought she’d break apart from it.

“ _Again_ ,” she demanded, desperately close. “Do that again. Make noise for me. Loud. _Wild_.”

This time, Kira let out a rough, long growl and Braeden cried out as she came, her fingers tightening in long black curls as she rode out the aftershocks on Kira’s tongue.

“That was amazing,” she said when her breathing had evened out enough to speak again. She loosened her fingers, gently carding them through Kira’s hair to soothe any pain, then carefully lowered Kira’s head back to the pillow. “You did so well, Kitten. You made me very, very happy.”

She moved slowly so as not to startle Kira, until she was lying on her side facing Kira, pressed in close for the length of their bodies, with her nose against Kira’s cheek and her arm and leg wrapped around Kira’s body protectively.

“Come back,” Braeden whispered, using the tip of her nose to stroke Kira’s cheek while she ran her hand in soothing circles on Kira’s far shoulder. “Nice and slowly, okay? Just feel where my hand is on you.” She squeezed Kira’s shoulder then slid her hand down Kira’s arm to intertwine their fingers. She brought Kira’s hand up with her own, pressing it to the space between her breasts so that Kira could feel it when Braeden breathed deeply. “Now feel how I’m breathing. Try and breathe with me.”

It took some time for Kira’s breathing to match Braeden’s, but by the time it did, Kira’s gaze was a little clearer.

“Come back, Kitten,” Braeden said again, softly. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Whoa,” Kira breathed, turning her head to face Braeden, eyes wide. She pressed her lips together, looking lost, and Braeden pulled her into a proper hug, petting her hair soothingly.

“How are you feeling?” Braeden asked after a few minutes, and then pressed a kiss to Kira’s temple.

“Sh-shaky,” Kira admitted. “But...that was…”

Braeden waited patiently, dropping light kisses to Kira’s neck and jaw while Kira sorted through her thoughts.

“I felt like I was flying,” Kira said eventually. “It was…”

“A lot?”

Kira nodded. “Yes. But...but in the best way. Like I was free. Like I could have kept flying forever if you let me, but it wasn’t scary at all. Because I felt safe with you.”

Braeden pulled back just far enough to look Kira in the eye. “You are.”

A warm blush spread across Kira’s cheeks and her smile bloomed bright and full. “I know.”

The honesty behind those words struck Braeden hard and she couldn’t help but kiss Kira deeply, exploring her mouth slowly as she tangled their legs together. Kira was relaxed and pliant, all loose limbs and satisfaction, despite the fact that she hadn’t orgasmed yet. Braeden knew that in her current state of mind Kira probably didn’t care, was most likely still too high and happy from subspace to even _notice_ , but that didn’t mean Braeden wasn’t going to follow through on her promise.

“You were so good for me,” she whispered against Kira’s lips, delighting in the little shiver Kira gave at the praise, “so beautiful. And I promised I’d reward you for being good.”

Kira squirmed as Braeden’s fingers traced lightly over her skin. “You already did.”

Humming a negative, Braeden rolled Kira onto her back and settled over her like a blanket. “The way you get enjoyment out of pleasing me is a side benefit, not your reward.”

Braeden licked at the seam of her mouth, drawing Kira’s bottom lip between her own and sucking gently at her triplet lip rings.

She used her knees to coax Kira’s thighs apart, until her hips nestled comfortably in the space between them. Braeden wanted to spend hours mapping out Kira’s body with her hands and mouth, wanted to learn every inch of her skin — but more than that, she wanted to taste Kira as she came, and she wasn’t sure she had the patience to wait for much longer. She nibbled gently at Kira’s earlobe, then worked her way down Kira’s neck and collarbone with open, wet kisses and gentle bites.

By the time Braeden reached Kira’s breasts, she could feel Kira’s pulse quickening under her lips. She looked up at Kira who was moving her arms, sliding her hands through a gap in the headboard then curling her fingers around the posts. She held on tightly, and Braeden could easily imagine that something else was holding Kira’s wrists in place.

She knew she’d be thinking about that later.

“I like these,” she said, focusing back on what she was doing as she thumbed the metal ring through Kira’s right nipple.

“I could do yours.” Kira’s voice was still shaky, but she was grinning and Braeden shook her head.

“I like these _on you_ ,” she amended, trying to sound stern even though she knew her amusement had to be written all over her face. “No one is coming near my nipples with needles.”

“I’m going to make it my mission to give you at least one piercing,” Kira told her with a cheeky look.

Braeden didn’t answer; instead she just shook her head fondly, lowering her mouth to lick along the curve of ink under Kira’s breast.

“I thought this was an oriental fan, before,” Braeden said when she got a closer look at the tattoo wrapping around the side of Kira’s ribcage.

Kira smiled. “It is.”

And yes, Braeden supposed it was, or at least, it was designed to mimic one. But when she was looking at it more carefully, it was obvious that the design was put together of other, more subtle, components.

“The fan blades…they’re _actual_ blades, aren’t they?” she asked, although she already know she was right.

“Sort of,” Kira said cryptically. She looked like she was enjoying herself, so Braeden decided to play along instead of pushing for an explanation to satisfy her curiosity.

She pressed a quick kiss to the tip of the central blade. There were nine in total, with the same subtle curve and sharp point of a katana. “And the little designs are shuriken,” she realized with a smile.

“Yes.”

It took Braeden a moment, trying to decipher the meaning of a fan comprised of nine identical katana blades with stylized throwing stars, but then it all clicked into place. “They’re to represent your tails, aren’t they?”

“Uh huh!” Kira looked so excited and pleased at Braeden figuring it out that she was almost bouncing in place. Braeden supposed it would be nice as an artist for someone to be able to really read your art. “A kitsune can create up to nine tails over their life. For each one I create, I add a splash of color to a blade. If I ever want the tattoo to be finished, I need to keep growing and forming my tails until they’re all done.”

“You want it to keep you focused on learning and growing stronger.”

Kira nodded. “It’s a reward and reminder all at once.”

“That’s brilliant.”

“It’s going to be a rainbow,” Kira told her happily as let herself relax back into the bed again after her momentary excitement. “I can’t wait to have all the colors on it. It’s going to look so cool.”

“I think so too.” Braeden smiled and refocused on what she was doing. She ducked to catch Kira’s nipple between her lips, rubbing and plucking at the other with curious fingers. The metal ring felt different in her mouth and against her tongue — foreign, but also fascinating. She tried to ignore it at first, tried to focus on the flesh around it, but she couldn’t help herself. She liked the way it felt against her tongue and the way it clacked oddly against her teeth. She flicked her tongue back and forth quickly, feeling mischievous as she used her fingers to mimic the same movement on the other side.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kira gasped sharply, arching her back suddenly.

“You’re sensitive,” Braeden murmured against her skin, grinning.

“I never _used_ to be.” Kira shrugged. “One of the benefits.”

“Really? And what are the other benefits?” Braeden asked teasingly before she tried to slip the tip of her tongue into the loop of the ring playfully.

“Well, they look awesome,” Kira said matter-of-factly. “And you seem to like them.”

Braeden tugged on Kira’s left nipple. “Maybe I’m just wondering how they’ll look with a chain connecting them.”

Kira groaned and gripped the headboard hard enough that it creaked. When Braeden shifted lower she could feel just how wet Kira had gotten, slippery and warm against Braeden’s stomach. She moved back just a little; just enough so she could look her fill.

“You’re so sexy. And so hot and wet for me,” Braeden said, drawing her thumb through Kira’s neatly trimmed hair to trace along her folds. When she reached Kira’s opening she used a little pressure, both of them gasping at how easily her thumb slipped into the warm channel. “I’m going to make you fall apart.”

She twisted her thumb, gathering Kira’s juices and grinning when more appeared. Braeden withdrew her thumb gently, licking it clean. Kira’s inner thighs were shiny from her arousal, and her pussy was soaked. Braeden almost couldn’t believe how tempting Kira looked, spread out beneath her like a feast, cheeks rosy and chest heaving with her breathlessness.

Braeden wriggled lower on the bed, until she could comfortably hook Kira’s thighs over her shoulders. She almost dove right in, mouth watering at the idea, but she didn’t just want to make Kira come, she wanted to make her desperate for it first. It wouldn’t take much more, she knew, but Kira wasn’t quite there yet. Instead, Braeden moved down a little further and began mapping out Kira’s garter tattoo with her tongue, exactly the way she’d wanted to since she first saw it. It must have tickled, because Kira squirmed and let out a tiny laugh.

When Braeden was sure she’d traced over every line of ink on Kira’s thigh, she shifted her focus higher, on Kira’s inner thighs where Braeden could already get a faint taste of her. She paid special attention to the soul mark that matched her own; the one she’d known she would find but that still made her stomach swoop excitedly. The little shape had always reminded her of a pair of blades, and it sat deliciously high on Kira’s inner thigh, just like Braeden’s did. Braeden couldn’t decide if she preferred to mouth at it, or to stroke it with her fingers and stare, but in the end, her desire to taste won. She spent several minutes nibbling and licking the sensitive area, sucking little red and purple love bites into the skin; marks she’d be able to see for days. Kira was doing her best to stay still but Braeden could tell by her erratic breathing and tensing thigh muscles that she was getting desperate.

“Are you ready for your reward?” she asked, running her finger along the crease of Kira’s thigh teasingly.

“P-please,” Kira said shakily. “Yes.”

Braeden nudged Kira’s thigh gently as she settled into a comfortable position, and Kira reacted eagerly, letting her thighs fall open even wider until she was completely exposed. Even though she still felt satisfied from earlier, Braeden couldn’t stifle the hot curl of arousal she felt as she placed an open mouthed kiss to Kira’s entrance, lapping gently and enjoying the rush of flavor on her tongue.

She’d been waiting to do this since they’d gotten to Kira’s apartment — or since the day she’d first seen Kira, if she were honest. She wanted to take her time and savor every moment, but Braeden had barely touched her and Kira was already gasping and writhing, so her long-lasting feast would need to wait for another day.

Instead, Braeden concentrated on giving Kira exactly what she needed. She used her mouth and tongue determinedly — almost aggressively — to lave Kira’s clit with the flat of her tongue, then to press it inside her, pointed and firm, only to begin again. It wasn’t long before Kira couldn’t keep her hips still any longer, rolling them in time with Braeden’s movements and babbling nonsensical noises and pleas. She was so close and sounded so needy; her thighs were trembling against Braeden’s shoulders and the muscles in her stomach were tensing and fluttering under Braeden’s left hand.

Braeden focused on getting Kira over that edge, licking and circling Kira’s clit steadily. Kira’s skin was damp and her hips were jerky. The sounds Kira kept making turned sharper, more urgent, so Braeden slid two fingers into her, pressing and curling and pumping them until Kira’s entire body tensed and she came with a shout, clamping down firmly around Braeden’s still moving fingers. Braeden didn’t stop until Kira was edging towards too-sensitive, then she carefully slipped her hand free and pressed a few soft kisses to Kira’s inner thigh.

When Kira stopped trembling and her breathing started to return to normal, Braeden crawled carefully over her, up to the headboard, and urged Kira to uncurl her fingers and move her arms back into a more natural position at her sides. Braeden was sure they hadn’t been in place long enough to cause much discomfort, but just to be safe she spent a little time massaging Kira’s shoulders and wrists. When she was done, she relaxed on her side facing Kira, smiling when Kira moved until they were facing each other. Kira began tracing patterns on Braeden’s stomach and Braeden gripped Kira’s wrist carefully, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss her pulse point.

“You want your wrists bound next time,” she said. Her voice was quiet, but certain. She had several pairs of handcuffs, mostly for work but also a relic of her time as a US Marshall. They’d do the job well, but the idea of putting something so cold and harsh on Kira didn’t appeal to her. “I’ll look into something we can use. I want…I don’t want anything but the best on your skin. I’m sure I could get some long lengths of silk, or maybe soft rope. There’s hemp, or I’ve heard of silk ropes—”

“Like they use in kinbaku?” Kira interrupted, interest spreading across her features. Braeden wasn’t sure what exactly that was, and it must have shown on her face because Kira blushed and looked sheepish. “Oh, uh…like Japanese bondage? They use these really soft ropes and they tie them, like, all over. Sometimes it’s simple but sometimes it’s really intricate and artistic, the way they place the ropes and the knots…”

Just that brief explanation had Kira sounding breathy; that was definitely something Braeden was going to look into further. “Well, I’m pretty good with knots, but I’ve never done anything like that before. I’d like to learn, if you’d like to be bound like that.”

Kira beamed at her, and Braeden would do anything, give anything, to make Kira smile like that every day. They had sixteen long months before they’d get their official soulmate notifications and their arranged marriage suggestion from the National Bonding Registry, and Braeden had every intention of using that time to convince Kira of just how perfect they’d be together, how happy they could be for the rest of their lives if they agreed to seal their bond. She could take or leave a wedding — though she’d rather be connected to Kira in every way possible, including a marriage license — but the soul bond was the most important, both legally and socially.

“I’d love to try kinbaku…to be bound like that,” Kira said. She bit her lip and looked at Braeden nervously for a few moments, before adding a little awkwardly, “among other ways.”

“Then I’ll look into it,” Braeden told her. She didn’t know of any other ways off the top of her head, aside from the obvious basics, but she’d be willing to try anything Kira wanted. “And any other ways you want.”

“I uh…I meant…” Kira took a deep breath and visibly steeled herself. She wrapped her hands around Braeden’s and closed her eyes. “I open my heart, my life, and my soul to you,” she started, squeezing Braeden’s fingers.

Braeden tried to stifle her surprise, but that was…a huge fucking deal. Kira was initiating their soul bond, basically offering to spend the rest of her life with Braeden — offering a commitment that no one could argue with, that no one could break — starting that very night if Braeden accepted and responded in kind.

“I willingly and happily offer myself to you as your lover, your partner, your comfort, your confidant and your support,” Kira continued, opening her eyes slowly. She looked nervous, but sure. “I choose to spend my life at your side, to bind our souls so that none may keep us apart.” She paused, taking another nervous, shaky breath and searched Braeden’s eyes. “Do you accept?”

It was reckless, Braeden knew, to seal a bond so soon when Kira was so young. Even the official notifications allowed a five year grace period before the included licenses for marriage expired and needed application for renewal, and they strongly suggested a minimum of six months courtship to adapt to one another before proceeding with a bond or a marriage.

It was _crazy_. But Kira’s face was open, honest and hopeful, and Braeden couldn’t imagine saying anything but yes.

“I accept,” Braeden told her, grinning when Kira’s entire body reacted. Her expression brightened, her body somehow relaxed but also coiled with excitement, and her fingers squeezed even tighter around Braeden’s hands. “My heart, life and soul are yours,” she said, wishing she’d memorized something nicer, something more traditional like Kira obviously had, but the words didn’t matter, she knew — it was all about intent. “I will love you, listen to you, support you and comfort you. I’ll care for you and stand by your side for the rest of my life, and I want to bind our souls so that no one can ever keep us apart…if you accept.”

“I do,” Kira said, giggling in her excitement. Her face was all but glowing and the warmth of her hands was spreading along Braeden’s arms and through her body. She wanted to be closer to Kira, but at the same time she could _feel_ her in her chest like they were the same person for a moment. It was almost overwhelming until it faded, muted unless Braeden deliberately focused on it.

By the look on Kira’s face, she felt it too.

She pulled Kira closer, until they were pressed together from head to toe, and let out a little laugh. “We’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“We can just pretend it was accidental,” Kira said cheekily. “It happens, sometimes. We don’t have to tell them we chose to do it.”

That was true. They could even pretend it hadn’t happened, but Braeden hated the idea of denying who Kira was to her. Instead, they’d need to get their stories straight; there’d be a hell of a lot of paperwork to do, and they couldn’t legally marry until their official notifications arrived after Kira turned twenty-one, but that didn’t matter compared to the feeling of warmth and belonging that had settled between them.

* * *

 

Braeden tried not to tap her tongue bar against her teeth, but she was feeling impatient. It was a bad habit to develop; Kira had warned her against it when she’d done the piercing. Even after having the piercing for nearly a year, Braeden found herself tempted by the satisfying _clack-clack_ of the bar against her teeth, but she usually managed to avoid it.

She’d never been the type to fidget before, but it wasn’t exactly a normal day.

She peered around the corner she was pressed against and into the hallway, pleased to find it empty. She quickly snuck down the hall towards the door she’d marked as her target, as silently as she could manage. Braeden couldn’t afford to be caught; they’d kill her for what she was doing.

When she tried the door, she was relieved to find it had been left unlocked. Wasting precious time picking the lock could have meant the difference between safety and getting caught. Braeden slipped inside, letting the door close behind her and twisting the lock for good measure.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

Kira looked absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was ivory silk, but that was about the only traditional thing about it.

Braeden knew it was meant to be bad luck to see each other in their dresses before the ceremony, but Kira was right — she couldn’t stay away. Besides, she figured that the only real bad luck would have been getting caught by Lydia, and Braeden had thankfully managed to navigate that danger successfully.

“You look amazing,” Braeden breathed, smiling at the way Kira had somehow managed to tailor her wedding dress to her personality. It was clearly her own design, and Kira had mentioned having her dress specially made. The dress was made up of a corset and a moderately puffy skirt, but one of Kira’s legs was easily visible where the skirt had been runched up to mid-thigh and held with a decorative bow. The bow matched the muted silver trim and straps of the corset, and the entire dress was embroidered with a pattern in the same color that resembled stylized chains.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Kira teased, although she couldn’t hide the pleased blush on her cheeks.

“I’m glad you approve,” she said with a grin. Her own dress was very simple — not nearly as interesting or eye-catching as Kira’s, but it suited her well enough. She’d opted for something elegant yet practical, entirely in a pale cream. The fitted brocade torso was sleeveless with a square cut neckline, and the ankle length skirt was in a heavy satin. She had enough range of movement in the skirt to feel comfortable — and to hide a handgun and a knife. She probably could have hidden a rifle if she’d opted for a larger skirt, something big and fluffy like lots of brides wore, but she had no doubt something that ridiculous would just get in her way, even if it _would_ do a better job of hiding her boots.

But her boots were cream colored to match her dress, so she wasn’t too concerned. Better safe and able to fight than sorry.

Not that she was expecting anything worse than a guest taking too much advantage of the open bar, but Braeden never felt comfortable being unprepared, and if there was ever a day she should feel comfortable, it was her wedding day.

“Can you believe we’re finally getting _married_?” Kira squealed. She moved as though she meant to launch herself at Braeden, and then stopped suddenly. “I want to touch you and I _definitely_ want to kiss you, but if we mess up our clothes and makeup and end up late to our own wedding, Lydia might actually murder us.”

“Why do you think it took me so long to sneak in here? She had people pretending not to be standing guard outside my door all morning. I only got away because Jordan is a saint and distracted Scott.”

It was funny, in retrospect, and Kira obviously agreed because she laughed. “You know, Brae, this is probably the best day of my life.”

“Only probably?”

“Well, I’m pretty fond of the day we sealed our bond,” Kira said. Braeden couldn’t argue with that. “It was pretty perfect, even if we didn’t plan it. But I’m really glad we could do this with all our friends here, you know?”

There was a knock at the door and Braeden glanced around the room for somewhere to hide, just in case. She was about to hide behind the bathroom door when Derek’s voice called through the still-locked door.

“Kira, are you ready? Because we’re meant to head down to the church in ten minutes.”

“Sure,” Kira answered, innocently. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Great,” Derek said. He moved away from the door and Braeden let out a sigh of relief. Then, after a moment he added, “Braeden, you’re meant to be on your way in fifteen.”

Braeden could picture his smirk and smug eyebrows while he made his way down the hall.

“I hate how he does that.”

Kira giggled. “Don’t worry, he won’t tell Lydia. He and Jordan are totally on Team Brira.”

“You need to stop calling it that.”

“Team Kaeden?”

“Stiles is an awful influence on you,” Braeden told her. She tried to sound serious but she knew it came out too fond to have any effect. She shook her head, amused at herself for being so wrapped around Kira’s finger. “I have something for you,” she added. She reached under her skirt to retrieve the gift she’d hidden in a small pouch attached to her garter.

She held the ring box out to Kira, who looked at her in amusement.

“You realize that we’re already getting married, right?” she joked. “That’s the whole reason we’re here today, dressed like this.”

Braeden snorted and rolled her eyes. “Just open it, before I change my mind.”

Kira took the box between nimble fingers, looking curious. She opened it and stared at the jewelry, visibly confused. “An eyebrow bar? Don’t get me wrong, body jewelry is _always_ welcome, but it looks just like the one I already wear.”

“Well,” Braeden said, drawing the word out. “I thought mine should match.”

Kira blinked at her, looking stunned, then a huge, bright smile broke out across her face. “You’re finally going to let me give you an eyebrow piercing? What ever happened to ‘ _nothing except my tongue and that’s only because it’d be too hard to use against me in a fight’_?”

“Well, I wanted to give you _something_ special on our wedding day, and you’ve been suggesting this since we met. Besides, a short bar probably isn’t too obvious a target.”

“ _You’re_ something special on our wedding day, Brae.”

“Does that mean you don’t want to shove a needle through the skin of my eyebrow?”

“Not a chance! You already offered; no take-backs!”

Braeden laughed. She was about to reply when the doorknob rattled and someone began pounding loudly on the door.

“Kira Yukimura!” Braeden and Kira both winced at the sound of Lydia yelling from the hallway. “You get your ass down to the car _right now_. And Braeden, don’t think I don’t know you’re in there. I swear, if _either_ of you look anything less than perfect—”

Braeden grinned at Kira and pulled the door open. Lydia had her fist raised to bang on the door again, but she recovered quickly, looking them both up and down with a critical eye before nodding. “Good. Downstairs. Now.”

Kira started to head through the door, but Braeden caught her by the wrist and Kira stilled immediately, perfectly happy to follow Braeden’s lead.

“We’ll be down in thirty seconds,” she told Lydia. “I swear.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips but sighed. “Fine. But any longer than that, and I’ll send Scott and Derek up to carry you both downstairs forcibly.”

She turned and flounced down the hall, disappearing to terrorize the drivers or command the flowers to stay fresh looking, Braeden assumed. Her fingers were still wrapped around Kira’s wrist, and she turned to her soulmate, to her future wife, and gave her a smile.

“I love you,” she said softly. “I just wanted to tell you that in private one more time before we get married. I’m so glad we have each other.”

Kira looked like she was fighting the urge to kiss her. “I love you too. And I’m really, really happy that you broke like fifty laws to figure out who I was before we were notified, because I wouldn’t have traded the last year and a half for anything.”

“Twelve.” At Kira’s confused expression, Braeden’s mouth curled into an amused little grin. “It was twelve laws.”

Kira beamed at her and held out her hand. Braeden took it without hesitation. “Come on,” Kira said, pulling her down the hallway. “We’ve waited long enough. It’s time for our happily ever after.”


End file.
